Sösdala
The Sösdala is a major city in Scania County, province of Scania (Swedish: Skåne), state of Sweden (Swedish: Sverige), Greater Swedish Superpower Sweden Union (GSSSU) (Swedish: Stora Svenska Supermakten Sverige Unionen, SSSSU), and the capital of Sösdala Municipality. Sösdala has a population of 360,000 people, making it the third largest city in North Scania (after Kristianstad and Hässleholm). The urban area Greater Sösdala (Swedish: Stor-Sösdala) is home to 558,000 people. Sösdala and the nearby cities of Kristianstad and Hässleholm form together the largest metropolitan area in North Scania, Kristianstad-Hässleholm-Sösdala metropolitan area, KHS. KHS has a total population of 3,100,000 people, and is the industrial, financial and cultural centre of North Scania. Sösdala is a major industrial city, and is home to several vehicle factories. It is also home to several famous shopping malls and its university. The city is one of the fastest-growing cities in Scania, and will by 2100 have a estimated population of 4,500,000, and 29,000,000 in the metropolitan area. The Royal Greater Swedish Superpower Sweden Union Armed Forces have several military battalions in the city: the Seventh Armored Division of the Royal Greater Swedish Superpower Sweden Union Army and a squadron of Saab JAS 39 Gripen, Eurofighter Typhoon and Saab 37 Viggen multirole fighters of the Royal Greater Swedish Superpower Sweden Union Air Defense Forces are both based here for the defense of Sösdala, because of the strategic importance of the city. A rocket launch facility for launch of weapons of mass destruction is also located in the city, constructed during the military era in the 2030s. History Until the 2010s, Sösdala was only a locality with around 1,800 people. It had a few stores, fuel station and a railway station. During the 2010s, Sösdala underwent major changes as an effect of the industrial revolution of the 21st century, the largest industrial revolution in human history. In 2011, the construction cranes were on place and the construction of the first factories began. Within the following years, Sösdala had grown to an industrial town, with a car factory and had developed its own defense industry. By 2021, the city had 15,000 people. Sösdala underwent extensive expansions during the 2020s, and 2030s: with high-rise buildings, skyscrapers, hotels and shopping malls being constructed. In 2031, the population passed over 100,000 people. The Airport of Sösdala was constructed 2034-38. Many casinos, banks, stores and large complexes of parking places were constructed in the late 2030s. The employment of the large airport made Sösdala the fastest-growing city in Scania, and it is expected that Stor-Sösdala will reach 1,000,000 people in 2060. The tallest building in the city, the 450-metres Sösdala Tower which is under construction, will be completed in 2055. Economy Sösdala is a major commercial centre, with a new commercial district being developed. The under construction 450-metres Sösdala Tower, which will be completed in 2055, will become the first supertall skyscraper as well as tallest building in Sösdala. In 2051, Sösdala's nominal GDP was $150 billion while the GDP by purchasing power parity (PPP) was $230 billion.